


Say my name

by All_Must_Write



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Must_Write/pseuds/All_Must_Write
Summary: A dull thud echoed from the room next door, the sound of a door closing, and then muffled voices. Jon frowned, remembering who was occupying the room.“Jon?”A sudden bout of jealousy coursed through him and he slid to his stomach, ignoring Sansa’s questioning call of his name. The next time she said his name, it would be from screaming in pleasure he thought as he tugged her panties down.





	Say my name

“Oh hey Jon!”

Turning, Jon’s eyes settled on the handsome face of Harrold Hardying. The blonde was flashing him a friendly smile and Jon forced out a polite one of his own.

It wasn’t that Harry had ever done anything to him per say. But, he was Sansa’s ex and her most recent one before she and Jon finally stopped dancing around each other and acted on their mutual pining.

And of course, Jon’s brain was conjuring all sorts of images of the pair of them, making his eyebrows pinch unconsciously.

“Hows things?” Harry asked, stalking up to him with his joyful grin still in place. “Have you heard from Sansa recently?”

_Oh, I hear her most nights mate!_

“Yeah, I see her now and then,” Jon commented casually. _I saw her naked in the shower this morning._

“Oh right. Cool.” Harry nodded a couple of times and gave a shrug. “It’s a shame it never worked out. But, you know…it would be nice to be friends again.”

“Uh-huh,” Jon replied, wincing at how he was practically growling.

He wondered if Sansa could hear anything in their room. What would she do if she knew Harry was here? Her relationship with Harry had been fast and passionate, which had been fine for her for a time. But eventually, Sansa had figured she wanted more, more reliability and stability. Realising that Harry was never going to stay in one place, might never even want kids, had led to them mutually realising that the relationship wasn’t sustainable.

But Jon wondered if seeing him again might make her question whether she had done the right thing. Some pessimistic part of him that always seemed to assume the worst.

“So, what are you here for?” Harry asked, leaning against the wall and folding his arms, jolting Jon from his thoughts. “Romantic getaway?”

“Yeah, treating the girlfriend,” Jon said, unconsciously stepping in front of the door. _What the hell Jon? Do you think he’s going to storm in there and steal Sansa from you?_

Harry grinned, unaware of Jon’s jealous thoughts. “Nice. Well, I’m at the party downstairs so maybe I’ll have company tonight as well.”

“Heh, yeah hopefully,” Jon answered. _Then you can stop thinking about getting back with Sansa._

“Anyway, better go and show face,” Harry said, pushing himself away and clapping Jon on the shoulder. “Have a good night mate.” He shot a wink Jon’s way.

“Yeah, you too,” Jon commented.

He waited for Harry to turn around the corner before hurriedly picking his key card out of his pocket and swiping the lock.

Sansa turned at the sound of the door opening, and she smiled at him as her fingers trying to fasten her earrings. She was wearing a tight sparkly green dress and black heels and Jon suddenly forgot all ability to speak as his eyes raked over her legs and body.

“Jon!” Sansa’s giggle echoed in his head, snapping back to reality.

He jerked back to reality, offering her an apologetic smile.

“I was asking what time the taxi is getting us.”

“Oh, ten minutes,” he said distractedly.

She gave him a perplexed look and a smile. “You okay?”

“I love you,” he replied, stepping towards her.

Sansa’s hands slowly dropped to her side, her confused smile still in place. “Are you okay?” she repeated.

Jon nodded, finally reaching her and cupping her cheek. He pressed his forehead to hers as his other hand slid around his waist.

“You’re happy, aren’t you?”

She twisted her head slightly, enough to press her lips to his in a gentle, reassuring kiss. Her arms slid around his waist to pull him close.

“Of course I am,” she murmured softly. “Now, tell me what is wrong!”

“Nothing,” he whispered. “I just…worry sometimes… you know…”

This time it was her cupping his face as she pressed another kiss to his lips. “I’ve never been happier with anyone as much as I am with you.”

He managed a smile and pulled her closer, pushing down the irrational jealousy down so that he could enjoy the evening with his beautiful girlfriend.

***

Sansa moaned softly as he pressed her back against the door before his lips covered her own and his hands hooked under her knees to lift her up. Her head fell back with a dull thud, her blue eyes darkened as she gave him a hooded look and Jon had thought he couldn’t possibly get any harder but he was.

He dived back in for her mouth and pulled her close before he spun them around and carried her towards the bed.

Sansa grinned at him as he hovered over her. “Someone is desperate.”

“I didn’t get my dessert at the restaurant,” he countered, shoving her dress up past her hips.

A dull thud echoed from the room next door, the sound of a door closing, and then muffled voices. Jon frowned, remembering who was occupying the room.

“Jon?”

A sudden bout of jealousy coursed through him and he slid to his stomach, ignoring Sansa’s questioning call of his name. The next time she said his name, it would be from screaming in pleasure he thought as he tugged her panties down.

Jon tossed them aside and eagerly hooked his hands under her knees pulling her legs apart to reveal her glistening pussy to his eyes. He groaned at the sight and wasted no more time to dive in.

“Oooh,” Sansa breathed, her fingers twisting in the sheets. “Aaaaah.”

Sansa wasn’t exceptionally loud in bed, although she often let slip a wanton moan or sweet sigh when he did this that had him desperate to rub himself against the sheets. But tonight, he wanted to make her moan all night long, wanted her screaming his name.

He closed his lips over her clit and sucked, his fingers gripping her hips and guiding them up, encouraging her to buck up and fuck his mouth.

As another soft moan escaped her, Jon moved away and Sansa gasped in surprise, her darkened eyes opening to meet him in confusion.

“Are you enjoying my mouth sweetheart?” he asked, peppering kisses against her thighs, his hands holding down her hips as she squirmed, trying to get his attention back to the task.

“Jon!” she whined, glaring at him and shoving her hands in his hair.

“Yes,” he moaned, letting her guide him back to where she needed him. “Say my name sweetheart!”

He resumed his task, only this time, his hands pushed at her knees, guiding them up towards her shoulders. Sansa gasped as she was exposed to his hungry gaze, and then moaned as his tongue started swirling his name possessively against her clit. Her body twisted, her soft thighs trembling beneath his hands but still she wasn’t saying his name.

“Say it again baby,” he mumbled between licks. Sansa hummed, a teasing sound that told him she was toying with him. He growled and flipped her over, quickly pulling her into the position he wanted.

She moaned as he slid his cock along her slit, deliberately bumping against her clit, making her hips buck back with need. Jon grinned, letting his hands roam along her sides and around her front to give her breasts an appreciative squeeze.

Annoyed at the material preventing him from appreciating her breasts in all their glory, he moved to yank the sleeves of her dress down with a growl, his fingers pulling eagerly at the clasp of her bra in an attempt to get it off.

“Ahh,” Sansa gasped as he cupped her freed breasts, his fingers expertly pinching her nipples. Her fingers grasped the sheets, her hips bucking back against him as his cock remained nestled against her slit.

“What do you want baby?” he whispered against her ear, one hand abandoning her breast and sliding down to her hip. “Say it sweetheart.”

“Urgh,” Sansa groaned as he squeezed her breast again. “God Jon, fuck me already!”

He grinned in triumph at her outburst before sliding in to her awaiting heat. Sansa sighed happily, her hips rocking back against him and making him chuckle. He leaned over her body and pressed his lips to her ear.

“Say my name again,” he murmured, holding himself still inside her. Sansa huffed, squirming against him. The movement made him hiss, his body aching to start claiming her but he was determined to get what he wanted from her. “I’ll fuck you so good baby. Just say my name.”

“Jon!” she moaned, followed by a high-pitched gasp as he rolled his hips in response.

He kept a slow pace, retreating almost all of the way out and then pushing all the way back in. He intended to prolong her pleasure, make her delirious with need and have her begging for him by the end.

“Again,” he commanded, grasping her hips and pushing her down on his cock. Sansa groaned, her head pressing against the cold sheets. He forced himself to stop when he pushed himself to the hilt inside her again. Sansa wailed with indignation, her knuckles turning white as she grasped the sheet.

“Oh, Jon!” she cried, shoving herself back against him. “You have a much bigger cock than Harry!”

He froze, feeling his eyes widening as Sansa smirked at him over her shoulder, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

“You think I don’t know what you’re doing?” she teased, rolling her hips back against him, making him hiss. “Now, are you going to make me scream or not?”


End file.
